The New god of chakra
by NatsuDragnel silver soul
Summary: This is multiple crossovers. Naruto's lost, a new god in a new world with devils and angles try to find a way home and his only clue are cards of legendary heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Scenes**_

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 _Talking telepathically/thoughts_

 _ **P.o.v.**_

 _ **Final Battle of the fourth great shinobi war.**_

Naruto was floating across from Kaguya. His gold eyes focus on sasuke from the corner of his eye, who was standing on a black platform made by one of his truth seeking orbs beside him.

"Damit we were so close that time dattebayo." Yelled the blonde in frastashen.

"You should've known that the plan of your wouldn't work."Saska state.

"It did. It made an opening that you wanted." He shouted back.

As the two began to argue between each other. Black zetsu took the chance to speak to its mother."Mother you need to remove uzumaki he poses the greater threat to our plans with his ability to disturb your chakra".

"I agree he needs to be removed". Agreed kaguya as she made a small **Yomotsu Hirasaka** behind her that open behind naruto and send an **all killing ash bone** through it aimed to kill the blonde with a single blow. Sasuke stop arguing with Naruto the moment he sensed the attack. Thanks to the Rinne Sharingan allowing him to sensed disturbance in The space around him. Sasuke was already out of way when he looked backed and noticed naruto hadn't sensed the attack. He immediately use **Amenotejikara** to close the distance causing the rinn shargan to close as he tackle Naruto out of the way. Naruto was shocked that sasuke tackle him until he heard him grant in pain. Naruto's eyes began to water as he saw the **All Kill Ash Bone** in sasuke's thigh. The blond had a look of rage with tears slowing falling down his face as he used his signicher jutsu **Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu** creating a sea of clone as far as the eye could see. Using the smoke as cover Naruto use **Teleportation Jutsu** to move them to cover.

 _ **A little way near the stump of the Jūbi tree**_

"Dammit sasuke stay with me!" Shout the blonde as tears fell down his face trying to heal the uchiha by pushing his chakra in to him but have little effect stopping the **All Killing Ash Bone** as more of sasuke body began to turn white with crack spreading thru it.

" It's pointless all your doing is wasting chakra." The uchiha said as pain filled his voice.

"Sasuke its not pointless. I can't do this without you. We need both halves of the seal to stop her. It impossible for me to stop her by myself. Not even oldman sage could do it by himself and I'm nowhere near as strong as him." Naruto confess threw his tears on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"You idiot do you honestly believe that. If that was true they wouldn't have gone after you. That means your more of trant to them then me. And your not doing this alone it's not your style. Naruto what makes you strong are the bonds you have with people. Every person you meet becomes your allia pushing you forward making you stronger. Now stop you need all of your strength and every advantage you can get so take my eyes Naruto and use them and make them your own to stop her." Sasuke told the blonde.

Naruto's hair hide his eyes from view as he thought about sasuke's word. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't notice a group moving towards them.

In front of group was a tall man with tanned skin that had several cracks and dark eyes. He had waist-length black hair styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face. He wore dark red armour that resemble a samurai's over a simple black suit with sandals. This man was Hashirama Senju the first hokage.

Running next to him was a fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair and dark-coloured eyes. On his face there are three red markings, one under each of his eyes and one on his chin. His clothes were similar to the first, the only Difference was his armor color being blue. On his head was a cracked happuri similar to the ones on his skin. He is the second hokage Tobirama Senju.

In the back of the group was a elderly dark skin man that wore a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armoured hood with a bandana-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long the back is written "Third Hokage" he is Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage

Moving next to him was a slightly tan young men with cracks on his face, bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. That also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. Over it he wore a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" he is the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze.

In the middle of the group running right behind the first and second hokage was Kakashi Hatake. He has spiky silver hair oriented to his left-side, dark grey eyes and a vertical scar over left eye. His attire consisted of a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand as well red armband on his left bicep, boots and a mask that cover the lower half of his face.

On his back was Obito uchiha. He has white skin and hair, the right half of his face was heavily scarred that resembling wrinkles. Ten protrusions are on his back – five near his shoulders and five near his hips – as well as a black assortment of ten magatama markings appearing on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, and nine smaller ones arranged in rows of three below it. In addition, the entire right half of his body gains a scale-like pattern across.

The last member of the group was Sakura Haruno. She has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. A diamond shape mark in the middle of her forehead wearing the standard Konoha uniform.

When they reach the duo sakura was the first to notice sasakes state. "Naruto what happened out there?" she asked in a worried tone as she began to look over sasuke with Medical ninjutsu.

"I missed up. I let my guard down and sasuke was hit with an **All Killing Ash Bone** saving me." his voice was full of regret as he spoke. Suddenly the golden flames around Naruto that made up sage of six paths mode began to disappear leaving him in his tattered jumpsuit as more tears began to fall.

"Naruto you need to hurry before it spreads to my eyes we're both running out of time." sasuke spoke in a salom tone.

Naruto grint his teeth as he removed sasuke's eyes before doing the same to his own. Ones he put sasuke's eyes in to his socket he closed his tiet as gold flames appeared over them connecting the nerves together. As naruto did this he was pulled in to seal.

"Naruto why wou." I told him do it sakura." sasuke interaped sakura before she could rant.

"He's going to need it if he's going to stop her." he spoke as his body turned completely white.

Treas began to fall from sakuras face as she realized the man she loved all her life died in front of her and there was nothing she could've done to stop it. She leans her head forward so her hair hid her face as more tears fell.

 _ **In the naruto seal at the same time.**_

"Kurama what happen" Naruto screamed with worry after see all the tailed beast besides kurama passout who wasn't doing much better.

" **Dammit kit you used to much chakra. We're all out.** " he said in between pants.

"Why didn't you use mine to replenish yours." he asked with an confused face

" **Kit you may have monstrous reserves but fighting three days without food, water and rest then fight a goddess would leave anyone low on chakra. It would kill you if we took any right now"** Kurama told his jinchuriki as he regain control over his breathing.

"So were missing half of the seal, I'm out of chakra." he said try to think of a plan. Then he was hit with memories of the clones.

"And nine clones left holding her off." He add as despair began to settle in his voice.

" **Looks like it's over kit."** Kurama said as he began losing hope

"It's not over till it's over." Naruto mumbled to himself as he remembered all the people that sacrifice themselves to protect him.

" **What?"** asked a confused kurama

" **I SAID IT'S NOT OVER TILL IT'S OVER**!" shouted Naruto as he remembered jiraiya giving his life to learn about the Akatsuki's leader, Hinata running in to save him from pain knowing she was going to die, And neji giving his life to save his.

"We can't give up not after all the people die for us." he said a tears fell from his eye as the image of children learning their mom, dad,or both weren't coming home

" **I WOULDN'T LET THEIR DEATHS BE IN VAIN!"** It was the only way to give them peace in the afterlife thought the blonde.

" **How are we going to stop her."** Asked kurama smiling at the blonde.

"I don't know." was Naruto's response to the question causing the fox to face palm.

"Wait I got an idea but it going to be a long shot." said Naruto with a cancer voice as he remembered how old man sage gave him his power.

" **All your idea are long shots so the an 80% chance it works out."** kurama said with smirk that Naruto returned.

 _ **Outside the seal**_

Both Sakura and kakashi had mournful looks as they watch sasuke and grew more so the longer Naruto's eyes remain shont. When Naruto finally spoke they weren't surprised by what he said.

"You can rest easy sasuke I promise I'll stop her for good."

"You better dope or I'll come back to kick your ass." sasuke said with a small smirk on his face before he turn to ashes.

Sobs began to come from sakura but was stop by Naruto's words.

"mourning will have to wait for another day." he told her with a series look he rarely shows yet his eyes remain closed. He moved in front of her so that his back was facing her. " sakura I need you to give me all the chakra you can. I use everything trying to save sasuke so please give my some of your" he asked in a hopeful tone. Without asking any questions she began pouring her chakra in to him by placing her hands on his back.

Hashirama was the first to speak after he noticed a diamond like marking appeared on the blonde forehead. "What's going on." he asked in a confused tone.

Tobirama was the one who answers his brother question. "I believe he gain that girl's abilities and knowledge tru absorbing her chakra similar to what he and the uchiha did with the chakra of the sage of six paths." he explain with interest.

Obito moved off kakashi and toward Naruto after hearing that. As he moved he use his truth seeker as a cane. He finally spoke when he was behind sakura." He'll need more chakra then just her's". He then place his hand on her back pushing his chakra tru her to the blonde.

"He's right."this time it was kakashi who spoke as he moved forward putting one of his hand on sakura before pushing his chakra tru. Soon Minato was behind them putting a hand on both his student's backs.

Sarutobi was moving to give his chakra to Naruto but was stop with a hand on his shoulder. "Hiruzen do you trust the boy with all your knowledge and power." to his surprise it was Hashirama who asked yet he answered honestly. "That boy is like a grandson to me as some who saw the deepest darkness within yet he still fought for them. He's the embodiment of the will fire you talk so much about." he paused taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes before answering. " I do trust that he'll do what's right." as he moved towards the group placing his hand on kakashi's back. Then Hashirama did the same on obito with

Tobirama putting his hands on Minato's.

Naruto saw all their memories, felt there muscle memory burn in to his. As there chakra entered him. Yet he knew it wasn't enough to beat her. He felt that it was finally over and he lost. His only thoughts we're I'm sorry

 _ **In everyone's dream world**_

It was the dead of night the moon full and high above their worlds they all herded Naruto voice. They remembered what was going that this world was a dream. When they heard his voice light began to appear over the horizon. Everyone held their hand out towards the rising sun creating a small silver light that floated towards the sun. That raised higher.

 _ **Back to Naruto**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open revealing bright blue eyes when he heard "It's not over gaki." He looked around for Tsunade but all he saw was countless silver lights heading towards him. They began to enter his body as they did he heard the voice of everyone. kiba asking "Is this all you got mister hero." Shikamaru told him " you're the most troublesome person I know but your worth it." " surely this isn't the end my youthful rival."he began to smile after hearing bushy browse. Then he heard strangers voices. Some said "We believe in you." Other told him to "keep going." Then there was a large silver orb. When it entered his body a voice said "don't make me regret my decision." and the last orb that entered him was hinata's. It said " I believe in you Naruto-kun." He couldn't help but blush a little after hearing her voice he never noticed how beautiful it sound. He immediately started shaking his head to regain his focus. Then he sensed the hokage's and Obito's chakras fade behind. He turn around seeing Obito slowly die from giving the last of his chakra to him. "Thank you." was all he said to the dieing uchiha. He looked towards the hokages as they broke up into paper. He gave them a sad smile before saying goodbye and give a massage to his dad for his mother as the Edo Tensei ended.

 _ **At the same time with the sage of six paths**_

Hagoromo became worried after the uchiha's death. Without his half of the seal there was no way to stop his mother. But there was hope in Naruto's plan if he could get enough people to give their chakra to him but just seven people weren't enough. Then he felt Naruto's chakra in every one being released with a little of their own mixed with it moving towards the blonde in the shape of silver orbs. "So this is the child you prophesize brother" Those words caught Hagoromo's attention. He look to were those words came from to see his brother Hamura Ōtsutsuki.

His appearance was very frail, his ribcage was slightly visible, his brows became more prominent, and he had deep wrinkles in his face and his hair is grey. He wore a white kimono with a black wide collar ceremonial kimono, with a light green sash tied over his right shoulder. Hagoromo looked to his brother and ask the only question that came. His mind.

"Why are you here hamura?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Mother was released from her seal so i came to see how you handle it" He stated as if the most obvious thing.

"Well we lost your half of the seal." Hagoromo said looking were the uchiha died before looking back at his brother.

"Yet he's still going to fight mother?" Hamura look to his mother who was fighting the last clone that was using the truth seekers as shield to buy as much time it could before looking at the original.

"Yes, he is. it's his nindo to never back down or give up." Hagoromo told his brother as he look to him as he created a large silver orb sending it to the blonde.

"Why did you give him some of your chakra I thought you didn't trust humans?" He question his brother.

"I don't but I trust you. If you say he the child of prophecy then I'll believe it." Hamura said in a sad yet hopeful tone

" Then I hope this is enough to stop her." Hagoromo said as kaguya defeated the clone.

"It will."Hamura said as kaguya flew by them towards Naruto.

 _ **Back with Naruto**_

After saying goodbye to his dad Naruto stood up looking at his palms see the sun and moon seals. "You ready." He asked the bujin inside of him as he gain the memories of the last clone. But before he could do anything else kakashi tossed him a scroll. He looked at it before opening it to see a storage seal. He placed his on the seal before push a little bit of chakra into the it. It released a puff of smoke. When it cleared he saw the seven swords of the mist.

He looked to kakashi for an explanation which he gave. "I got most of them from zabuza after we fought and Bee gave me his to give to you to help with madara." he said as if it wasn't a big deal. So Naruto created a storage seal on his arm to store them as well sasuke's blade. Before looking toward the drachen kaguya was coming from

" **LET'S GO**!" He and nine bujins shouted at ones. Then the ground under Naruto began to break apart as he unleash a new form. It was similar to his sage of six paths mode with a few differences. The coat came down to his knees it's color was silver with short sleeves, his once peach skin was now white as well was his hair that came down to the base of his neck. Nine truth seekers floated behind him. His face had sage makings similar to Hashirama's the only difference being the color being crimson and a diamond in circle instead of a dot.

His eye open a the veins around them bulge. His eyes were pale white with three rings in them with three crosses on each similar to his pupil in sage of six paths mode. He then disappear in a sliver flash.

He met kaguya head on. Their fist collided causing shock waves that tore up the land around them.

Naruto flashed right behind her and shouted " **THIS** **ONE'S** **FROM** **GRANNY** T **SUNADE**!" as he kick her with Tsunades strength enhace technique sending Kaguya fly. She turned around mind air sending multiple **All Kill Ash Bone** at the blonde. "This one for Obito!" he shouted before using Obito's **Kamui** to faze through the **All Kill Ash Bone** to land a punch in her stomach causing a small amount of blood to leek from the corner of her mouth as grint her teeth. She immediately made some distance to use **Yomotsu Hirasaka** to escape but Naruto followed after her.

When they exit the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** they were in a world that look made comply made out of wood. "Mother you need to take him more seriesly. He has the ability to seal you away by himself as well to injure you." Warned black zetsu. "I know." Was her response to Zetsu as she looked for the young shinobi. Zetsu eye widen when he flit chakra aimed at him and try to warn kaguya when he realized what the jutsu was but it was to late.

Kaguya looked around for the blonde shinobi with her Byakugan. She was surprised when he heard him whispered in to her ear " This one from Ino." as zetsu wrapped around her neck as he began to strangle her. She struggled against zetsu until she made an **All Killing Ash Bone** come out of the palm of her hand to stab zetsu and her right arm.

She quickly removed her arm as it and zetsu turned to ash. Her once indifferent look was replaced by a rage filled one as she looked for the blonde.

 _ **With Naruto**_

" _Man that was close"_ thought the blonde as he barely releasing the **Body possession Jutsu** in time. " **That was Reckless."** kurama said with an agitated tone.

" _Sorry but I needed to by some time to set this up."_ he told the fox in a sheepish tone through his thoughts.

He then jump upwards coming up from underground with his arms behind him.

Kaguya turn towards the blonde stretching her arm out to launch **All Killing Ash Bone** at him but summoned **Chakra Fist** instead to destroy the boulders he sent at her with **Chakra Strings** when he threw his arms forward. As the debris fell from the destroyed boulder Naruto shout "THIS ONE'S FROM SUNA **Sand Burial**." clenching his fist. Soon kaguya was trapped in sand that would've killed her with the pressure if she didn't flare her chakra destroying it. She then look up to see a massive ball made of magma being launch by the blonde at her as he Shouted "THIS ONE'S FORM IWA **MAGMA METEOR**!

She dodges the attack by creating a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** to go tru. Naruto saw this and glared at the rip in space and time wishing there was a place somewhere she can't escape from as she moves towards it. To both shock another **Yomotsu Hirasaka** opens in front of the first.

Naruto who was floating high above last his balance for a moment from a sudden loss of chakra as kaguya flew thru it unable to stop herself in time. As it closed Naruto asked one thing. " What the literal hell was that?" He asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Kurama spoke up with a theory to explain what happened. " **I think that second one was you Naruto."**

"What do you mean that was me?" Asked Naruto who was totally confused.

Then Son Goku gave a better explanation.

 **I think what my brother was try to say was it's mostly that you have your own rinnegan.**

"So you mean i have my own rinnegan with six unique abilities. How did that happen?"

Gyūki then gave his thoughts. **It mostly happens when you let all that chakra merge with your own. That knowledge as Well as people chakra nature, your healing ability that Amplified in this form and the sasuke's eyes most of caused you to mutate.**

After that Naruto finally understood what happened so he asked another question that came to mind."Doesn't that mean I have my own Immortal Mangekyou sharingan too?"

" **Most likely."** was Gyūki answer.

"Awesome." he said with stars in his eyes.

" **Aren't you forgetting something."** Asked shukaku in a curious tone.

After that was said Naruto stopped to think before realising that he forgot kaguya. He Shouted " **DAMIT!"** as he try to make a **Yomotsu Hirasaka**. He Focus his eyes at a single point thinking how to find her before a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** open up in front of him. He quickly moved thru it. When he exited it he was shocked to see nothing but trees and a thick fog. He landed on a branch looking around. The first thing noticed that he couldn't see the ground below and was pretty sure he didn't want to find out how long the fall was. Then he quickly use the Byakugan to find kaguya which was easy thanks to her chakra reserves and to his annoyance her arm was back.

Naruto then notice something that caused Cheshire grin to appear on his face. What he noticed was that she was moving aimlessly which confused him until he remembered his thoughts when he made his first **Yomotsu Hirasaka**. This fog somehow cut off her sensory abilities.

Naruto quickly made a plan. First he made eight **Shadow Clones** the summoned six of the seven swords of the mist and sasuke's Kusanagi no Tsurugi be for taking off in a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** with one of the clones. Leaving his truth seekers.

"Alright boy we got orders let go." One the clones said.

"But whos going to be the bait?" Asked another clone. They all looked at one another before they all did rock, paper, scissors with the first clone to talked losing. "Why." he said as waterfall of tears came from his eyes.

One clone ear twitch before it shout " **SCATTER!"** every clone quickly grabbed a blade before taking off in different directions as a Hail Mary of **All Killing Ash Bones** destroyed the area they once stood.

Kaguya came to see if she killed the blonde nuisance. She was getting angrier as the blonde showed the able to harm her and use her techniques. When she arrived at the clearing made from her attack, at the edge of it standing on a large branch of the tree with giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, with a semi-circle slung over his shoulder was the very nuisance she was trying to kill. She narrowed her eyes in anger as this fog cut of her ability to see and sense chakra making it impossible to for her to tell if it was a clone or the original. It even cut off her ability to sense other dimensions make it impossible to use **Yomotsu Hirasaka**.

She glared at him as he smirk. Kaguya moved her arm to fire an **All Killing Ash Bone** but was hit from behind with a dynamic entry from a clone as the blonde in front put both his hands on the hilt of the blade Screaming " **THIS ONE'S FROM BUSHY BROW SENSEI AND KIRI!"** She was sent flying towards the blonde who swung the blade so the semi-circle would clcleve off her head but she reacted by use her hair to send **Hair Spears** at the clone forcing it to change the target from her neck to the barch he was standing. When he cut thru it he began to freefall dodging the **Hair Spears** that destroyed the tree behind him.

Kaguya quickly corrected her flying and made a shield from truth seekers to block a clone with sword consisting of a single-sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. The clone pushed senJutsu chakra to the blade as he brought the hammer down to the back of the blade causing the shield to shatter.

She was shock which made an opening for another blonde that came behind the last one that freedfalled downward out of the way as the new one swung a sword with has a scroll lined up behind the blade. When it hit her it caused a massive explosions sending her flying thru trees.

She quickly turned her body to Dodge another clone welding a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side. She then raised her hand to exorb a spear made of chakra. He eyes widen some as the chakra felt similar to her own.

She looked towards the direction it came from to see a clone again. This one welding a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord.

She began flying towards the new clone but eminently move to the right after feeling something graze her finger but it wasn't fast enough as steel wires with wind chakra enhancing it slice through her arm like hot knife thru butter. She grinded her teeth together as she looked above see a clone wielding a sword that resembled a needle with a blood soaked wire attached to it.

Kaguya yelled out in anger as she released a wave of chakra but stop as she moved to dodge a clone using a Kusanagi no Tsurugi. When it flew passed her she continued her attack destroying the clone as the others moved to dodge it.

After leaping a few branches back a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** opened a few feet above the goddess. Out of the rift in space and time was a blonde swing a large sword, roughly as tall as a full-grown man, wrapped in bandages, with a blade comprised from a series of downward-facing scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull.

As the sword came in contact with wave of chakra it grew larger as it devoured the wave of energy. Kayuga to avoid the larger sword that destroy the surrounding trees and made an escape thru the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** that was left by clone right before it closed. The clones were smiling as they made a new **Yomotsu Hirasaka**.

As the goddess made her way thru the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** she immediately pick up speed to dodge the incoming attack when she heard " **THIS ONE'S FROM A AND OCTOPOPS**!" As two clones over the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** ran towards each other at high speed with a arm extended outward performing the **Double Lariat** that severed one of her legs as she.

" **Haaaaa!"** She cried out in anger and pain as she destroy them. She looked around to see an endless dessert the blonde nowhere in sight. With an explosion of sand more clones came from below. Before she could act they launch their jutsus at her." **THIS ONE'S FROM SHIKAMARU SHADOW STRANGLING TECHNIQUE!** " The clones shadow stretched connecting the goddess's and turned in to hands made of shadows that began to wrap-around her. She quickly began to gather her chakra to break free but was stop by the other clones that drove black rods in to her disrupting her chakra causing a cry of pain to leave her lips. " **CHAKRA ROD BINDING TECHNIQUE.** THAT'S FROM NAGATO." A clone shouted as it jumped back then shouted "AND THIS FROM KUROTSUCHI **QUICKLIME JUTSU.** " The clone blow a cloud of white powder from it's moth as another clone used **Water Pullet** to turn the white powder to a hard cement like stone.

" **THIS IS FROM SASUKE AND KUMO!"** That shout causing her to look up. High above the dessert was a giant gold being with a silver dot in it's chest that had six arms wearing silver with black trim uwagi, harem pants with an Obi wrapped around it's waste. It also had nine golden fox tails and three matching faces with silver and black masks of anger, sorrow and happiness. On its back was a large gunbai fan with a roaring fox design on top of a round shield with a gold chinese dragon dancing along the edge. On it's lower back has a wakizashi and Crescent shape blade with black flames attached to a ring. Hanging to his side was a crossbow and calabash jar with odd markings on it.

Behind it was dark clouds with lighting dancing around them. " **AMATERASU BUYO JUTSU**." Shouted the blonde as a black bolt of lighting cover in golden flames came from the sky striking the goddess as large explosion leaving a crater the size of a small a country.

Naruto looked down at the crater as he asked the bujins a question.

" _You think I got her?" he asked without taking his eyes away from the crater._

" **With your luck she probably recovering."** answered Kurama.

" **I'm curious why didn't you use the chance the mist gave you to seal her away? " ask Matatabi**

" _The reason I didn't is that I said that I stop her for good_." the said having yet to look away from the game.

" **So your going to kill her instead of sealing her"** said shukaku as a wicked grin spelt across his face.

" _That's the plan. I can't let this happen again. War ,people dying for no reason All she'll need to do is create another zetsu to unseal her making it pointless. So this will be the end of kaguya if not both of us_." he said still looking for the goddess.

" **That not possible."** Stated son

" _You haven't noticed that she was pain when someone of my attacks hit_?" Asked the blonde

" **He's right the Amaterasu shouldn't have any effect on her as well simple chakra enhance attacks."** said kurama as he looked over the evidence.

" _That's right I think my mutation has something to do with it."_ Said the blonde as he gave his opinion. But before the conversation could continue Naruto pull the shield up to block chakra fist coming down on him. The force from the attack sent him to the ground but kaguya continue the assault on him.

" _Damit_!" Thought the blonde as he grind his teeth. " **Got a plan kit?"** Asked Kurama.

" _I do."_ said naruto as he moved closer to the ground. When he touch the sand it open up a tunnel. " **Secret tunnels nice."** Said shukaku with a smile as he stroked his chin.

Kaguya kept hitting the **susanoo** try to destroy it and the blonde in side of if. She was shocked when it Suddenly disappeared.

Soon several explosion happen and out of the clouds of sand came clones with their **susanoo** attack her.

For the first time she spoke as she dodge attacks." Why do you stand in my way? Do you love death and war so much to stop peace?" Then one of the clone answered her questions. **I HATE WAR AND POINTLESS DEATHS!** Shouted out one clone as it swung the crescent blade into a demon windmill shuriken as he threw it at her.

She dodge it before speaking again. "Then why do you stand in the way of peace what are you fighting for?" Kaguya immediately turn towards the direction where sensed a large amount of chakra.

 **I SAID IT ALREADY I HATE POINTLESS DEATHS. IF EVERYONE WAS STUCK IN THAT INFINITE TSUKUYOMI** **IT MAKE EVERYONE WHO DIED TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE FOR NEXT GENERATION POINTLESS. NOT ONLY THAT BUT EVERYONE WOULD STOP MOVING FORWARD TO THEIR DREAMS MAKING THEM STUCK IN THE PAST. SO I'M FIGHTING FOR TOMORROW. RASENKAMI!"** the blonde shouted a he threw a spirling gold and silver orb the size of a moon with five rings rotating around it each made of a different elements with a **Rasengan** of the elements on it as well subelement **Rasengan** where the rings overlapped.

Kaguya open a large **Yomotsu Hirasaka** that acquired a lot of her focus to stop the attack.

As she focus on the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** Naruto appeared behind her. **THIS ONE'S FROM KONOHA, BUSH BROWSE, AND HINATA! OPEN GATE OF WONDER**! A blue aura appear over his body as steam came off it. He took a wide stance arms extended outward as he leaned forward. **EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY - FOUR FOX PALMS** shouted the blonde as gold fox heads form over his hands. **TWO PALMS** he span around hitting her upper back and side **FOUR PALMS** he strike the center of back four times **EIGHT PALMS** her arms, shoulders and upper back where his target of the eight stikes. **SIXTEEN PALMS** He cried as they hit along her back **THIRTY - TWO PALMS** all of his hits scattered across her back before spin to build more momentum **EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY - FOUR FOX PALMS** he shouted as devastating hits came raining down on her. When the finale strike hit blood came from her mouth as was sent flying.

When the injured goddess landed she made a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** that had lighting flickering around it to escape but let out a cry of pain as she felt something pull on her destroyed chakra coils. She looked back to see a silver chakra arm holding a beast like rabbit hand coming out of her back. She try to pulled on it in hope of taking his chakra as well but her damaged coils made it painful and easy to lose her chakra.

As the chakra hand retracted with kaguya's chakra it separated into the nine arms separating the bujins chakra before enter his body.

Kaguya taking her only chance jumped threw the **Yomotsu Hirasaka** .

" **YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY!"** Shouted the jinchuriki as followed after her.

When he went threw **Yomotsu Hirasaka** he saw a endless black void which was not what he expected. He's eyes lock onto the only other thing in the void. With a flash he closed the distance before create a **Rasengan**. As he brought his hand back he screamed " **THIS IS IT!"** But before he could strike her with it unimaginable pain went thru his body. The cloak of silver flame disappeared leaving him in worn out track pants, his eye return to a bright blue as blood came from his mouth.

 _ **Naruto's p.o.v.**_

" _What happen?"_ I asked the Bujins completely confuse as to why he last his new mode.

" **Your chakra network almost collapse is what happen."** Kurama told me in a frustrated tone.

" _How did that?"_ I asked the fox more confused than before.

" **Imagine your network as a container and chakra as water. The container is being built at a slow pace to cantai the water be poured in. Now imagine the seal is another container that pouring water in your and us as a lid that slow down the water to the same pace the container is being built. Now what happens when a large amount of water Suddenly add to the seal container?"** Son explained to me.

" _A large wave of water comes forcing the container to grow faster then it meant to._

 _Making it unstable and eventually that came from"_ I asked surprised by my answer

" **Most be Naras chakra."** Kurama added his two cents not like I could argue with his logic.

" _How long antell my chakra is back?"_ l asked as I noticed kaguya made an **All Killing Ash Bone** but it was different from the others. It was sticking out of her palm instead of being fired out of them.

 **No idea kit we're working as fast as we can to fix it.** He said trying to we insure me but I could tell he wasn't sure if he could fix my chakra network by the time kaguya gets to me.

" _Great looks like I need to by time."_ I thought before moving my arm but immediately regretted that decision as pain went thru my body. It felt like I was getting hit with an **Rasenshuriken** but I push thru the pain as grab kaguya's wrist trying to stop her from stabbing me with the **All Killing Ash Bone.** As time went by she slowly began winning the battle. I was beginning to lose hope as the Bujins telling me to hold on. Then I hear voice Shout Excalibur soon thousands of rays of light past me and kaguya. I felt two thing hit me right in the back. Blue lines began to form on my skin before a light envelope me with a sudden burst of strength that I used to push kaguya away. I looked down to see gold arm bands on my forearms, red harem pants and gold with black trim coat that came down to his ankles.

Then i got a weird feeling similar to **Initial Jinchūriki state**. So I listen to it. raising an arm towards kaguya and shouted " _ **GATES OF BABYLON!**_ " Gold ripples appeared in front of my like the space in front of it was water out of it came a red bolt of lighting that struck kaguya in the heat. When it stop moving revealing it was a red spear. I smiled a she began to break up into dust and darkness began to claim my vision. "We did it." escaped my lips in a small whisper." **Rest for now kit."** was last thing I heard from Kurama are I passed out.

 _ **Back in the elemental Nations**_

Sakura and kakashi could help but smile as the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** ended. Soon everyone was freed an began moving toward them.

Hagoromo smiled as he saw all the people celebrate their victory together. Hamura smiled as he felt himself fade away. "Come bother we can rest ." Hamura said with happiness as they could finally move on to the after life. "Go ahead. I have some few loose ends to take care of." Hagoromo said as he made his toward the group that look as if they were search for someone.

Out of the the group a brown eyed woman with straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that kept tied in two loose ponytails. A violet diamond shape marking visible on her forehead. As well has large breasts, she wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails she was Tsunade. She was the first to notice Hagoromo and asked" Hagoromo sama can you tell us what happen to Naruto?" she said at the verge of tears as she feared the worst.

The sage closed his eye focusing on finding Naruto chakra. When found him he couldn't stop the laughter from escaping himself. "That boy truly is unpredictable."

"What happened to him?" Ask Tsunade with hope in her voice at the thought the blonde gaki was okay.

"That boy has Risen to godhood." Was the sage's answer to the Fifth Hokage.

"Wait a moment your tell us that idiot not only defeated a god but became one?" Asked a Kiba in bewilderment.

"Yes." said Hagoromo give his sample answer.

"Th-then where is h-he?" Asked a Dark haired Beauty, pale skin, pale lavender eyes wearing the konoha uniform. In her usual shy way of speaking

"He's in another dimension a far on at that Hinata." He said to the shy hyuga

"So is there away for him to get back?" Asked the famous cyclops kakashi

"I don't know.

I could get there and let him know what happened but that would take the last of my energy." he told the special jounin ninja

"Then tell my boy naruto that killer bee is coming with a way to bring him back home ya fool." The ex jinchuriki said

"I will." Said Hagoromo as he fades away from this world.

 _ **Naruto's P.o.v.**_

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was the Taste of sand. "What happen?" I asked myself.

"You won." The sudden appearance of other voice scared me cause me to jump a few feet in the air.

I turned around to give this guy a piece of my mind until I saw it was old man sage.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Hagoromo said with a sheepish experience.

"Why are you here?" I Asked trying to get his heart rate back under control.

"To let you know what happened in the Elemental Nations." Explain Hagoromo

"Your making it sound like where not there." I Question the sage

"We're not their naruto where in another dimension." The elder sage said

"That most of happened because of me ripping away her chakra when she made a **Yomotsu Hirasaka**." I said trying to figure out how it happened.

"Most likely." the elder sage said agreeing with the blondes theory.

"So what happened back home?" I asked with hope.

"Everyone's fine and their looking a way to bring you back." Hagoromo said causing the blonde to smile.

"I can get back on my own **Yomotsu Hirasaka."** The I try to open a **Yomotsu Hirasaka** only for pain to go though my body causing to fall on my butt.

" **You idiot we haven't finished repairing a chakra Network."** Kurama said to me in an annoyed tone.

" _Really how long is it going to take?"_ I asked in surprised of how long it was taking to fix my body.

" **We don't know kit with that new energy in your body we have no idea how it will affect you."** Gyūki said reminding me of the power I got in that void.

"I don't think that would work." old man sage said to me.

"What do mean? you did and i think i have more chakra then you." I asked confused.

"Even if your a god it takes more chakra to move a body then a spirit." He said to me but I was shocked when he said god

"What do you mean god?" I asked even more confused

"Oh did I forget to tell you that you risen godhood?" He asked me.

"Yeah you kinda did." I respond with a deadpan look.

"So is there a way back?" I decided to change the subject and focus on the way back home

"I don't know." That answer shocked me. It caused me to think about everything I lost recently. Sorrow began grip my heart at that thought.

"So that's it your go to live out your life in this world without even look?" Th old man asked me reminding me who I am.

"No way I'm Naruto fucking uzumaki i'll never give up." I said to him with pride.

"That's good" He said to me as he faded away to who knows where.

"So what should we do?" Asked the bujins as I gather the seven swords of the mist that land in this dessert with me. When I picked up Kubikiribōchō I noticed in the blade that I looked different. My face was narrow like my fathers as well my hair was still spiky but came down to the base of my neck with red streaks in it with the diamond shape make on my for head.

" **I say get food and shelter."** Kurama said give his opinion on the subject.

" **No, we need more knowledge about this world so i say find some information."** Gyūki said as the began have an eight way argument with Isobu staying out of it.

"I say we do both by finding the nearest town." I told them my compromise as I started heading into a completely random Direction with the seven swords on my back. As well a card that had a spiky blonde hair man with red eyes, wearing golden armor and the name Gilgamesh on it that I found near me in hand.

Author's note

Thank you for reading my first fanfiction.

Please leave comments.

I would also let you know that I have an amino for writers. Their I'll be posting news and polls for this fanfiction. Link below.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scenes**_

 **Jutsu**

 _ **Noble Phantasm**_

 _Talking telepathically/thoughts_

 **Six months after landing**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking down the street dressed in his Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a striped dress shirt, a black white trim blazer left open showing the black sleeveless shirt with a silver rosary hanging from his neck, black dress pants, and loafers. That looks well with the new looks he gains over the past six months. His face was more angular like his father's instead of round like his mother's, his hair was fiery instead of blond that grew out to the base of his neck that was tied in a low ponytail with a few lose bangs to hide his diamond marking on his forehead, as well as a large growth spurt making him six feet tall.

" **Are you really going to school?"** wined shukaku from within the seal.

" _You know we have to keep a low profile"_ Naruto reminded the tailed beast that found school just as boring as he did

" **Right those overgrown lizards,"** Kurama said with rage remembering how they were unfazed by his **Bijūdama**.

" _We went all out on them only leaving scars so I think they deserve to be call dragons,"_ he said remembering that fight still salty about how he couldn't hit anything with his **Rasenkami**.

Once he arrived at the school Kuoh Academy Kurama spoke.

" **You feel that?"** he asks his jinchuriki sens the energy in the school that wasn't human.

" _devils, yeah I knew about them the moment we got into town but those fallen angels most of came here last night,"_ Naruto said informing the tailed beast.

" **Not them,"** Kurama said cause naruto focus more on the school. He picked up several different energy some he didn't recognize but one he couldn't believe was here.

" _Is that chakra? I thought most of the yokai stayed in Kyoto?"_ he asked the tailed beasts as took the chance to see another yokai chakra. After observing it he found it was the same as Kuroka meaning it was different from his chakra.

" **what are you going to do?"** asked Gyūki wondering what his new jinchuriki was planning to do.

" _The fallens are a bigger problem they could kill innocent people and you can tell whoever that chakra belongs to most likely has no idea they have it,"_ he answered the tailed beast as walked around the school looking for the teacher's office

His attention was drawn towards old building he was passing by when he felt someone watching him. What he saw a beautiful young woman with blue-green eyes and a buxom figure from what he could see. Her most distinctive feature was her long beautiful crimson hair with single hair strand sticking out from the top of her head.

She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset that made her breast stand out.

They lock eyes for a moment. she seemed surprised when he waved at her before he left.

 _ **In old-school building**_

"Akeno, who was that," she asked her friend as her attention moved back to the game of chess. Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks

"I don't know rias he must be a new student, Ara Ara has he already catch your interest," she said in a teasing tone as watched the retreating form of the teen from the window.

"In a way, he just waved at me," The redhead told her queen as she made her move.

"That shouldn't be possible with the barrier up," Akeno said in a series tone wonder who the fiery-haired is.

"Yes, he shouldn't be able to but the odd thing is, I sensed nothing from him," she said thinking of a way to approach this.

"Tell koneko to keep an eye on him," she told her queen.

 _ **With Naruto**_

The new god was waiting out the classroom door waiting for the teacher to give him the single to enter.

"Come in," Naruto enter after hearing the teacher call him. As he made his way in the classroom he felt lustful stares from the girls and hateful ones from the boys.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya," he introduced himself to the class earning an uproar from the girls asking him questions.

"Alright come down, You can sit over there and if you need anything you can ask Nonaka Yuki," said the teacher as he pointed at a young teenager with a slim yet endowed build. She has a light blue, neck length hair that has a longer portion of hair put into a braid placed on her left side of her face and another longer portion of hair placed on her right let loose. She also has a strand of hair that is slightly raised but goes downwards located on the top of her head. She has yellow eyes. She also wears a white hairband

Naruto gave her a smile before taking his seat behind her noting another empty seat behind him.

As the teacher began the lesson naruto was already asleep.

A few hours later Naruto woke up hearing his name, "Uzumaki-San." He looked up to see the Yuki girl from earlier. "Yes?" he asked still groggy from his nap.

"I came to give you a tour of the school," She said in a calm monotone way of speaking.

"Alright but you call me Naruto, not a big fan of formalities," he said try to be friendly only to be ignored as she walked off. "Hey wait up," Naruto said chasing after her.

 _ **After school**_

Walking down the street was Naruto heading to his cafe here in Japan. He had set it up a chain of cafes and bars to gather intel and money.

" **You're going to let the yokai follow you,"** Kurama asked wondering why the teen let someone follow him.

" _There's no problem so long as we lose them,"_ he said as he made his way into the shop and went to a back room. Once he was inside he places his hand on the door as black marking spread across the room creating a high-level privacy seal. Once it was up he used his signature Jutsu " **Shadow Clone**." once the smoke cleared the clone was wearing a black button-down t-shirt left open showing an orange shirt, dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

"You know what to do," he asked his clone"

"Got it, boss," The clone said as he made his way out of the room to run the shop and distract the tail.

Naruto then disappeared using **Flying Thunder God Technique**.

 _ **Naruto's main base**_

Naruto appeared at a training ground of his base. Marble White Stone tiles that went to the moon gate walls that faded into plateaus that we're across from each other on opposite sides that created two waterfalls that fell into ponds. Above them were two toad statues, both are meant to cleanse the nature energy of this world which was tainted but the silver one also created water for the waterfall and purified it. The other one was bronze and created Total oil waterfall instead. In the background, there's a large temple making the finest redwood, around it was large forest and clouds in the distance.

"Alright time to get to work," Naruto said as red chakra seat from his body making the nine bijū who walk in different directions except, Kurama as he walked towards the temple.

After a few minutes, Naruto came back wearing a black and red linen tai chi with orange flames around the sleeves and the bottom of the legs.

" **I still can't believe you made this island,"** Kurama said not believing how the god abused his powers to make a floating island the size of Australia.

"Well, we needed a mobile base that had enough room for you guys when you want out of the seal." Giving his reason for making the island.

" **Or you wanted The Swan,"** the fox said with an amused smile on his face teasing Naruto about his love of anime.

"No comments," was all Naruto said looking away with a slight blush. After he calmed down he used **multiple Shadow clone** to create hundreds of clones to help his training.

The teen split them up into different groups one working on taijutsu and kenjutsu. Another group was working on elemental manipulation combining different elements to recreate or create Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tota so that it was built into his muscle memory so he didn't need his god mode's perfect control to use them. The last group was working on creating new Justus or Fūinjutsu.

"Ok time to check in, **Summoning,** " he said as he bit his thumb drawing blood smacking his hand on the ground causing seals to appear on the ground make cloud smoke. Once it cleared revealing a familiar toad and his only way to communicate with the Elemental Nations.

"How've been Gamakichi," he asked his favorite toad.

"Good to see ya naruto," The Toad said before hopped onto his back once he was down in push-up position to help with his new training regimen.

"So how have things been in the Elemental Nations," Naruto asked as it had been a few months since he last checked in with his home due to hiding, making the island he still needed to name, trying to find out why he couldn't use **Yomotsu Hirasaka** to return home, running medical test on himself seeing how Prana and Magic circuits affected him with setting up Uzumaki cafe/bars and the usual trouble he gets himself into.

"You'd be happy to see how things have been since you left," Gamakichi said in a happy tone.

"What happened," he strained out thinking level 400 restraint seals with Gamakichi might have been too much.

"Well, there is peace between the five great nations and their hidden villages." Naruto couldn't stop the shit eat grin from coming on to his face hearing about the huge step towards Jiraiya dream.

"Wow sound like everything going great back home but there's more isn't there," he asked knowing that peace doesn't come that easily.

"Yeah there's been a spike in the number of Rogue Shinobi," Gamakichi said knowing it put him on edge.

"What caused it," he asked in an uncharacteristic serious tone as he continued his push-ups.

"So far our best theory is your occult" the toad said.

"Wait I have an occult?" the teen asks surprised by the fact he had an occult.

"Yeah they believe you'll create a purge or something," he said dismissively not taking them as a series threat.

"Then they don't know me, do they? " he asked knowing anyone he knew knew what his goal was.

"No, they don't," Gamakichi said as he poured himself some sake.

"Looks like I've work to do when I get back" he sighed Knowing it was going to be a while before he could enjoy some ichiraku ramen.

"Oh and Kakashi was named the Sixth Hokage," the toad said almost forgetting something important.

"Really I thought he would dodge it like always," Naruto asked as he got up not mad at all of missing the chance at Hokage sense being here forced him to slow and take a look at life.

When he did he realized that he was rushing through life missing out on things he really wanted and that he wait till he was older before becoming a kage.

"So is there anything else," wonder if the toad forgot something else as he got up.

"Just some letters," said the son of the boss toad tossing a large storage scroll similar to the one in his battle against pain.

"Alright I I guess I'll be seeing you" he waved to Gamakichi as he made a **shadow clone** to take it inside the temple.

"Yeah and finish that toad well so we don't have to wait for to summon us" the toad shouted as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto then continued his training before heading off to spy on the fallens.

 _ **Night at an abandoned church outside of kuoh**_

" _Looks like there's a lot more of them,"_ He told the tailed beasts as he use some basic sensory skills that wouldn't the wouldn't spike is chakra to see how many of them are here. To their surprise they a lot of them underground hidden behind several powerful barriers

" **Yeah, but why do they need an army,"** Goku asked worried about fighting so many of them with their limited power.

" _They might be trying to start the great war again but that doesn't make any sense,"_ He gave his idea as he remembered one of his **Blood Clone** report about a war between the biblical fractions that happen years ago.

" **Must be that Kokabiel guy we heard about since Azazel only interested in sacred gears,"** Matatabi said remembering what info they were able to gather about the leaders of Grigori.

" _Then we should talk to him and warn the devils,"_ Naruto said try to come up with a plan that didn't get exposed.

" **Now let's get out before your luck bites us in the ass,"** Kurama said not wanting this to get any more complicated.

" _Looks like a group of fallens our fighting a devil and something else,"_ Naruto said sensing a group of fallen surrounding a half devil from what he could tell.

" **It's probably a stray devil,"** Shukaku cried out wanting to get to his desert.

" _Are you sure?"_ The teen asked.

" **Their not, They're afraid,"** Kurama said knowing form the few they seen that they don't have soul.

" _Damn my hero complex,"_ He cursed before taking of full speed in the woods surrounding the church.

 _ **In the forest around the church**_

Four fallen angels surrounded two girls one was average height, with long waist-length red hair held in pigtails and pink eyes. She has having a distinctly voluptuous body who was struggling to stand on her own. The other girl had long silver hair with to horns coming from the sides of her head, purple eyes and wearing a very revealing outfit.

"Let's finish these devils before your mother returns Raynare." spoke the only male out of the fallen group who kept most of his appears hidden by his tranche coat and fedora.

"Dohnaseek we're supposed to remain hidden killing them isn't needed," spoke Raynare who was an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings.

Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

"My, my I see why your mother calls you a failure, you're too weak to kill." Said a girl with blonde hair styled into spiral twintails and blue eyes.

She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Unlike like you two I'm not a wild savage that kills for no reason," she said defending herself. But one could see hidden pain in her eyes.

"Stop it you three we have orders to handle any problem that could alert the devils of our present." said the last fallen angel who was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye.

Her attire consisted of a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching mini skirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

Wicked smiles speared across the blonde and Dohnaseek face as they both made spears of light. Throwing them at the to devils the where circling.

The redhead shunts her eyes waiting for death as the spears were thrown. Yet nothing happened, she didn't feel any pain or fear if anything felt a warmth that made her feel safe as if nothing could harm her. She opens her eyes to see what the cause of the warm feeling. What she saw was Naruto and her Maria hanging shoulder with a bewildered look on her face.

"Are you ok," he asked her.

I'm alright" she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Huh oh god huh" both of their attentions were drawn to the other girl who was throwing up on the Tatami Mats floor.

" **NO NOT ON THE MATS**!" Shout Naruto as he dropped the redhead before he made his way to the smaller girl giving Mio a chance to look around.

" _Weren't we in the woods a moment ago?_ " she asked herself seeing she was now in a well-furnished living room.

"Were…" she asked only for her question to die in her throat when she saw three fiery haired teens instead of one helping her friend.

" **WHAT THE HELL!"** she screamed completed freaked out by it be for passing out.

After cleaning up the mess Naruto sat down on the couches facing across from silver haired loli who had the unconscious redhead resting on her lap.

"So you guys have a lot of question and I have a few of my own so i'll start who are?" Naruto asked wanting to get to the point as he can feel a headache coming and curious as to why two people were watching them.

"She is Mio Naruse and I'm her guardian Maria Naruse," she said pointing to the twin tailed girl before her self.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, so why were you two out there?" He said giving them his uasal smile as he introduced himself before asking another question.

"we were passing by an abandoned church looking for a place to sleep when those fallens began chasing us I have no idea why. So why were you there and How did we get here anyway?" she answered before asking her own question glancing on the room looking for an exit.

Naruto ran his hand threw his hair at the sign that she was nervous but had no idea why.

" **Someone's probably after them kit,"** Kurama added his two cents on the matter

"Well first off I was checking out the church to see why there were fallens in town when I sensed you guys. The reason they chased you was mostly due to the army their hide under the church and they believed you were low-class devil's that were going to tell your master. As for how well I used the **Flying Thunder God Technique** to teleport us here using light from their Spears to disguise the flash of the technique make them think that you're dead so you don't have to worry about them anymore that's also why coughed up your lunch earlier first time's always rough." he explained but was enteraped by the loli with her question.

"I don't get I don't sense magic or any kind of energy from you," she ask looking at him warringly.

"That's because of this cross that hides my energy perfectly so long I don't use anything besides chakra enhancing techniques or Fujitsu," he explain trying to keep the peace as he pointed at the silver rosario with a black jewel hanging around his neck.

"Why are you hiding your power you seem pretty strong," she asked remembering how fast he was moving.

"Well like you I'm hiding from someone," he said of handley causing a shocked look to appear on her face.

"How'd you know?" She asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well normally girls don't look around a church to sleep let anole a devil unless their hiding from someone," He said deadpan look on his face causing her to look done in shame that she practley told him.

"So who your master can't they protect you," He asked wondering why they were running sense most half devils were reincarnated as servants to high class devils.

"No, we don't because we were born half devils not reincarnated as one," She explained as he nodded.

"So who after your or at least the reason they are ," Naruto asked wondering how he could help them.

"We don't know who but they're after Mio because of she a descendant of the original Lucifer and inherited a large sum of his power," She said with eyes filled with sadness and regat as she looked down at the redhead.

"So you can't go to the devil fraction because of that," He asked knowing there's bad blood between the Lucifer family and the rest of the devils due to the civil war.

"Yes," she said with a worried look on her face.

"I think I know whos after you. They're The old satan faction a group a terrorist that want to overthrow the current government. They're large in numbers all being pureblood devils with the children of the four original satans leading them," The god said with a wherey look on his face knowing if it true how much shit he going to deal with.

"Your kidding?" She asked in a mix between disbelief, worry, and fear.

"No, I'm not they're also working for ophis," He said in worried tone do to the fact this group was following the same person he was hiding from.

"N-n-no way," Maria said as her eyes began to tear up and her voice full of hopelessness knowing she could do anything to stop them.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," this caused her look up at the whiskered teen who was patting her head with a smile on his face. All the fear and doubt faded when she heard. He said it without a doubt that he could do it or hesitation.

"Why?" This drawed both of their attention down towards the redhead as she began to sit up.

"What?" he asked with and confused look on his face not understanding question.

"Why would you do that for someone you just met?" she asked with her back facing him looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Well I can't leave some who suffering alone I just can't, especially when I have the power to do something about it," He said as if it was most obvious thing in the world with that same smile.

After a moment studying him for sign of lying before latching on to him muttering"thank you,"

He just held her their letting her cry as he could tell that she need somebody to hold her like he did when he was younger.

 **A.N.**

Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update my story I can only use my free time to write so there's no schedule updates as well as I decided to rewrite this chapter because the first attempt at this chapters was trash and working on some others. I know you guys have questions which most will be answered in later chapter and I appreciate the comments that were left they really help me. The thing I want to make clear is that if I'm going to make a harem or any romance it's going to be done with taste.


End file.
